


Dance, Dance, Dance

by SarcasticEnjolras



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dancing, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Sexual Tension, completely disgusting use of songs, contains a totally mauled tango tbh, i believe so at least, i mean how else would they dance with a radio, maybe some angst?, this is probably really cheesy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticEnjolras/pseuds/SarcasticEnjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dancing is just a conversation between two people.  Talk to me.”<br/>Hope Floats (1998) – Justin Matisse (Harry Connick Jr.) </p>
<p>Modern Au. Moments in which Hawke and Anders dance together, even if they sorta suck at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, Dance, Dance

     The first time they dance is in Anders clinic, at an hour past midnight that leaves his clinic empty and dim, the cheap electric lights flickering above him and Hawke. It is days after returning from the Deep Roads, in those fragile moments of her grief over Carver, those tense days before money comes to Hawke from the expedition.

      “Shouldn’t you go home?” he asks, though he already knows her answers and her reasons. He just needs her away, she needs to stay away from him, but he can’t say he’d be happy to see her leave.

         She lays in an empty cot, feet away from where he sits at his desk, where his manifesto sits unfinished and the cheap radio he fished out of the garbage in Hightown crackles out a song. She shakes her head, eyes staring up at the ceiling, dark circles under her eyes and Anders wishes she would smile, grin, tease him, just anything other than her silence and mourning for her absent Grey Warden brother.

         The radio announcer’s static voice cracks a tired pun Hawke could’ve put to shame were she able, and another song comes on, this one is familiar. Before Anders can tell himself _No, she is tired, No, you are dangerous, No, this is wrong_ , he is on his feet and lifting her up by her hands. She looks up at him with a lifeless question but before she can ask what the hell he’s doing (he doesn’t really know anyways), he has a hand on her waist, a subtle smirk on his lips, and a hand in hers. At first, she is unwilling, confused, stumbling feet over his on his dirty floor as he sways along with her to the song. But by “Let’s be sinners to be saints” he has coaxed a smile to her lips, and he twirls her around the clinic through the chorus. She presses back into him and lays her head upon his shoulder, hair tickling his cheek when the verse starts, and it is too late for Anders to realize his mistake in choosing this particular song to dance to.

_You showed me feelings_ _I’ve never felt before_

_We’re making enemies,_

_Knocking on the devil’s door_

_And how can you expect me not to eat_

_When the forbidden fruit tastes so sweet?_

       The song is too romantic and too close to their hearts to make this moment one of pure platonic feelings and not flirtation, but her hair smells like cheap shampoo, her body is warm and real, her smile is on her lips, full of life and for him. He can’t bring himself to regret this moment, as her feet follow his across the dark floor. Instead, as she giggles, stepping up on to his toes purposefully, he can’t feel anything other than contentment at this moment. They sway close and slow halfway through the next song. Anders knows he needs to break away before this becomes any more dangerous. It is hard to remove her resting head from his shoulder, his hands from her, and lead her to a cot.

       It feels too natural to press his lips against her forehead as he slides a threadbare blanket over her shoulders, murmuring “Goodnight, Marian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is the first time I've ever posted anything here. This shit definitely looked longer in Word, but what's done is done I suppose. I intend for there to be more chapters, and this won't honestly follow a plot. More like little snapshots of them dancing at various points in their relationship. The song they danced to was  
> "Sinners" by Lauren Aquilina. The lyrics fit the couple rather well, in my opinion. Thank you for reading!


End file.
